Smash Travels to Littlest Pet Shop
by stuff456789
Summary: Smash puts his master plan into action to get Pepper Clark to marry him.


**May 22**

It was just another beautiful day in where ever the fuck Smash lives. Except it wasn't. Smash had recently built a portal to the forsaken land of Littlest Pet Shop. His boner just couldn't wait any longer. He rushed in, wondering how long it will be until he eventually meets his god, Pepper Clark.

The pets had just awoken. Blythe had come down and said her cheerful goodbyes as she ran off to school. Zoe and Vinnie are doing a singing/dancing routine while the rest watch.

"Oh we can be, the greatest pets in all of Littlest!" Zoe sang out.

As Vinnie failed in his dancing, like he usually does, an explosion rang through the ears of the little friends, and a Mexican came through the door.

"I've finally found you. God!" The dirty ass Mexican spoke.

"…." Everyone in the shop went quiet. Sunil just laughed.

"Bwahahahaha, who are you, and why do you smell like sweat and shame?"

"Because I am Smash Cooper, your new buddy friend pal." Smash replied.

The pets all gasped at what they just heard. Wasn't Blythe the only human in the world who could understand them? The smelly brown man darted as fast as he could in their direction, making sure to aim his 2-inch cock at the skunk in the middle.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

And then everything went dark.

Smash awoke to see 8 figures hover over him. He soon realized that these figures were the pets and Blythe, and using his super detective powers, he deduced that he was sleeping for over 8 hours.

"Ugh, what happened?" Smash asked, wondering why he failed in his mission to kidnap Lord Pepper Clark.

"You hit your head on the door, dumbass. Next time look where you are going before you attack a bunch of people." Penny Ling answered in a monotone voice.

Smash was wondering why they were beating the living shit out of him, as they all watched when he tried to take Pepper.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Mad about what?" Russell wondered.

"I tried to kidnap Pepper, and you guys don't even care. Why?" Smash answered.

"Well first of all, you aren't much a threat, and its not like you would get far. You are a Mexican, you would stop to clean the floors, take out the trash, do the dishes, etc. every chance you get, it wouldn't be hard to take back Pepper from you." Blythe answered back.

"Oh come on, just cause im a Mexican, doesn't mean im go- OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS THAT A WINDOW THAT NEEDS TO BE CLEANED?!"

Smash proceeded to Mexican up Littlest Pet Shop, and did a great job doing it. The pets were grateful, and decided to give him $1.50 for his troubles, and let him stay at the pet shop until he figured out how to get back to his world, as long as he didn't try to do anything funny.

Later That Night

Everyone had gone to bed. Smash tried to sleep, but his raging boner just wouldn't go away. He needed Pepper, or at least some Pepper porn. Since he couldn't access his computer, he just had to make due with what he could at the time. He went off to see where Pepper was. After about 30 minutes of looking, Smash realized she wasn't even in the shop, along with Russell Ferguson. Smash knew what was going on, and went out to the back to see if he could find them. He was right. Russell was making out with Pepper right there. That little fucking asshole, trying to get in on that Pepper action, which Smash knew was rightfully his, and his alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE YOU TWO?" Smash yelled at the top of his lungs.

Not knowing he was there, Russell and Pepper both practically had heart attacks, and were out of there faster than the Homestuck faggot could comprehend.

**May 23**

A giant portal appeared in the middle of the pet shop, and everyone concluded that it lead back to Smash's dimension. He decided to leave later that night. But not before completing his goal.

Smash just realized he had brought a Death Note with him to this realm. How he got a Death Note, even he isn't sure of that. All he knew, is that he had one, and that he knew he could use it to get Pepper to be with him. Forever.

(If you do not know what the Death Note is, you think of a person's name while writing that person's name, and they will die. You can also write details of the death as much as you want. It is way more complicated than this, but this is the jest of what the Death Note does and can do)

He made a plan to get rid of everything in his way with the Death Note.

As he put his plan into action, Pepper came up to him and asked where Russell was.

"Oh, he's around, im sure he is just were you haven't looked yet. You'll find him. Im sure of it. Now run along, my sweet little fap fuel."

"What!" Pepper gasped.

"My sweet little skunk. Now GO!"

Smash was getting impatient. He couldn't wait any longer, and wanted to know if what he wrote would happen already.

Russell came up to Pepper.

"Now darling, I know you said you loved me, and I love you too, but I am sorry, I fucking hate you." Russell spat.

Pepper started to cry, wondering why this was happening all of a sudden.

"Now now, my little Pepper, you don't need that asshole anyway, he had a really really small dick, and didn't even like you as a person, while I do. I admire you, and I would never hurt you."

"Thank you Smash, you're really nice and kind."

"It's ok, Pe-"

Smash was interrupted by the sounds of bombs going off.

"ALLAH!" Penny Ling yelled out, as the bomb strapped to her chest exploded in unison with the set explosives around the shop.

"OH MY GOD, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Pepper yelled out.

Smash proceeded to grab Pepper and jumped through the portal. He had won. All thanks to his Death Note. He would live a happy life with Pepper Clark, who eventually fell in love with him, and they got married. And Smash, was happy.

**What Smash wrote in the Death Note:**

Russell Ferguson: Dies of a Heart Attack at 4:35 PM on May 23. Realizes he doesn't like his girlfriend anymore, and breaks up with her very harshly.

Penny Ling: Dies of a Suicidal bombing at 4:40 PM on May 23 by planting explosives around Littlest Pet Shop as well as strapping explosives to herself. Does not destroy the Portal linking the Littlest Pet Shop to Smash's Room with any explosives.


End file.
